The present invention is related to an apparatus for manufacturing an integral wooden angle bar used for crating, building, or furniture material. In prior art methods of construction of a crate outer frame, two narrow paste boards or a hard chemical pump material is used as the corner member of a container or package. However, these construction methods involve the use of costly materials, while producing a crate of weak construction and often involving laborious methods of assembly. Accordingly, an integral wooden angle bar having a substantially L-shaped cross-section and having two integral wooden legs has been invented as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 244,858, filed Mar. 18, 1981.
The integral wooden angle bar has the advantage of being strong and is an easily produced structure because the legs thereof are integral.
However, there is a need for a manufacturing apparatus to aid in producing such an integral wooden angle bar. Heretofore, no apparatus has been developed which exclusively mills and thereby mass-produces the integral wooden angle bar and the apparatuses presently available often times utilize inefficient production methods.